Changing Events: Teddy's Trip
by JLBarrett
Summary: What would happen if Fudge saw Pettigrew before he escaped at the end of The Prisoner of Askaban? Sirius would be free, Harry would have a father-figure all the time. Who might survive the Second War? Starts out Next Generation but main story takes place during the books.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, just realized some spelling mistakes in this, just re-uploading the correct version :)

* * *

Chapter One

As he was walking back through King's Cross Station, having just seen Victoire off on the Hogwarts' Express he was wondering how things might have been different if just a few people survived the Second War. His Aunts and Uncles, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had sat him down when he was younger to explain why his parents weren't around, they told him how brave they were during the Battle of Hogwarts and how much they had loved him.

Teddy naturally started asking more questions after this, and had ended up with a general view of the events that led up to the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemorts' final defeat. Teddy had been raised not to be afraid of the name, as so many others were, despite it now being 19 years after his death.

All these questions resulted in Teddy thinking that if just Sirius Black (his father's best friend) had survived and helped Uncle Harry with his training and the Horcruxes so many people may have survived, there would not have been a big battle with the majority of the fighters being children, barely having enough training to fight. But this was all theoretical in thinking, because no-one could change the past, at least, not that far back. Yes the newer Time Turners could now go back several days if need be, but he would need to go back 23 years! Simply not possible. Was it? Teddy had been toying with the idea of researching in the Department of Mysteries, he had a certain flair apparently, when it came to creating new spells and potions. Maybe he would look into it. Maybe.

* * *

His chance to look into it came just a week later, he was asked by Harry to visit him in the Ministry the next day. Uncle Harry would not say why he wanted him to visit, but it quickly became clear during his visit. A man was waiting in Uncle Harry's office when Teddy turned up, he stood up and turned to Teddy. This man was oddly tall, however, he may just seem tall standing next to Harry, who had never been especially tall. He was dressed smartly in darkly coloured robes that were a tight fit. His hair was slicked back and looked like he would be comfortable in a high management role in any Muggle business. Teddy immediately felt like this was a man not to be messed with.

"Good Morning Mr. Lupin, my name is Ayrie Marderdeen, I work in the Department of Mysteries." He said while shaking Teddy's hand. Teddy was shocked at this, it wasn't normal for Unspeakables to talk to others, especially not people who didn't work for the Ministry.

"Good Morning Mr. Marderdeen, it's nice to meet you." Teddy replied politely, still confused as to why they were meeting. They both sat down opposite Harry who was looking very pleased, yet apprehensive at the same time. Teddy shot him a confused look, to which Harry just smirked.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we are meeting here today Mr. Lupin so I will get straight to the point, I am here to offer you an Apprenticeship in our Department. I have heard of your talent with spell and potion creation and am quite sure you will fit well with our Creation Department." Mr. Marderdeen finished with a blank face, as to not give away any emotion he may have been feeling. However, Mr. Marderdeen didn't seem the type to have any emotions to Teddy. But Mr. Marderdeen's emotions were not the most important thing in his mind at that moment, he had been offered a place in the Department of Mysteries, in his dream Department! How did this man find out about his apparent 'talents'? But did that really matter? All he cared about was getting his dream job.

"I would love to work with you, thank you so much. When do I start? Do I need to pass any tests to start? When are they?" Teddy said all this very quickly, stumbling over his words to ask all of his questions at the same time. Harry's smirk turned into a beaming smile at that. Mr. Marderdeen simply raised an eyebrow and went to answer his questions.

* * *

2 Years Later

Teddy had finished his Apprenticeship faster than anyone had expected and was now researching Time in the Creation Department. He had secretly been looking at extending the time-field of a Time Turner, or creating an entirely new object that could send him back to the night Pettigrew escaped. He had hit several road blocks in his research but it now seemed that he may soon have a breakthrough.

Can he do it?

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading, feel free to review any and all pieces of advice are welcome! I plan on updating within the next week :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while, you would think having the summer out of uni would mean plenty of time to write, but with a history dissertation to write I have spent most of the summer reading articles. Will try to update more often. We will be getting to the action soon so it should be easier to write :)**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

Teddy had been working in the Department of Mysteries for 2 years when he stumbled onto his solution. He had been looking at the Time Turners alongside other objects in the Time Department, he had convinced the Head of the Time Department that he was looking into a way to guarantee that anyone who uses a Time Turner would find their way back to the right place when his or her time in the past was up. The other Unspeakables were interested in the possibility of his idea panning out, but he wasn't actually researching this, he was trying to extend the period of time that one person could travel back in time, so far his research was going slowly. He couldn't ask for any others in the Department to help, he was quite sure that he wouldn't be allowed to carry on if anyone knew. He was lucky in the fact that the people in the Department of Mysteries respected privacy to an extreme degree and only invaded that privacy if they had genuine reasons, and even then it had to be agreed by the Head of the Department of Mysteries.

Teddy was walking through the Time Department trying to find some inspiration, he saw the case of Time Turners that his aunts and uncles previously destroyed during a fight with Death Eaters, and the Ministry had since replenished its stock. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had since been pardoned for the damage caused, although some Unspeakables were against this. Teddy kind of understood their anger, as Time Turners took a long time and a lot of energy to make, and it doesn't help that the Department was supposed to have 50 on hand at any time, although he wasn't sure why they needed so many.

Teddy had recently looked into the possibility that a mental component may be needed to extend the time-field. The Mind Arts were already being explored in another section of the Department of Mysteries, Teddy wasn't too sure what they were doing in there, but he thought they were trying to make Occlumency hereditary. However, being a Metamorphmagus required a lot of concentration so he thought it might be possible for his idea to work. Teddy walked back to his office/lab thinking about the calculations needed to integrate a mental component to a time device.

**2 months later**

"YES! Finally!" Teddy exclaimed as he finished his calculations. It had been a long 2 months, working until late into the night, almost completely avoiding his friends and family. They knew that he was working on something important, but naturally they knew he couldn't tell them what it was even if he wanted to. Teddy felt odd whenever he did see his family and friends, even though he was planning on going back to 1994 and wasn't sure if or when he would be back, he would still be seeing a lot of the people he knew, just a much younger version of them. He was also fairly certain that even if he did travel back to his time, it would be a very different place. One thought that crossed his mind and gave him certain headaches was the thought that he might not actually be changing the past, just interfering in a parallel universe, and that his time would go on without him. Even with these headache inducing thoughts he knew he had to try. So it was with a definite determination that he walked into work the next day, his bag packed. He had spent the night before gathering all the information he needed, any supplies he may need should anything go wrong, including a full satchel of medical potions and copies of his research notes, just in case something went wrong with the device.

The device greatly resembled a Time Turner, except it had seven small indentations spaced around the outer-shell, resembling the maximum amount of years the device could send someone. Due to this limit Teddy was planning on making several jumps back, spending at least an hour in each time-zone to recharge the device. He therefore chose somewhere he knew he could hide during those hour periods, the Room of Requirement, it was uniquely suited to the task of housing a time traveler.

With everything packed Teddy was ready to go, he had taken his Uncle's invisibility cloak, it had been confiscated from his cousin James for the school term for breaking rules, his Aunt Ginny was occasionally strict with him. He was going to use it to sneak into Hogwarts through Hogsmeade, and camp out in the Room of Requirement for a while. Walking out of his office, Teddy smiled, today was the day he was going to change things.


End file.
